dunnedaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Toni Ren (Wake Up Call)
"We're not letting people die! Inaction is just as bad as killing them ourselves!" - Toni to John in Fire Emblem Awakening: Sleep. Toni is a friend of the author and thus one of the self-insert characters of Fire Emblem: Wake Up Call. Profile Toni is revealed to have woken up in a Southtown inn, and was quickly captured by Garrick when he attacked the village. When she saw that the Shepherds were fighting to rescue her, she managed to defeat Garrick and escape her captor, running into John. She joined her friend and helped Bremusa convince him to become a mercenary. She proves a pivotal character to Team Fallowfox, even being the fox mascot due to her laguz traits. Starting Stats Base Growth Rates Supports * Romantic Supports * Other Supports Possible Children * Class Sets * Villager - promotes to Analysis Reclassing Quotes Events Barracks "... Where is everyone...? I'm scared..." Item "Lookie I found!" Experience "Hope this helps!" Surge "Look at me now! I can't lose!" Weapon Experience "I shouldn't be trusted with weapons." Relationship Events Normal Asking = Dreams = "Do... Do you have a dream...?" = Free Time = "Whatchu do in your spare time?" = Happiness = "Did you get good news? What's got you so happy?" = Teamwork = "Wanna help me with this thing? I'll try to help you too!" Replying = Dreams = "I dream about, uh... I'm not sure? Napping maybe?" = Free Time = "I'm usually training! ... Don't wanna get myself hurt..." = Happiness = "I found this cool thing I wanna show you!" = Teamwork = "Of course! Just watch out, I'm not really sure how to use this..." Spouse Asking = Compliment = "Y-you look very nice today, (name). I'm so happy I can call you mine... W-was that weird?" = Gift = Whatchu got there? Do you need me to give it to someone...?"" = Love = "I REALLY LIKE YOU, OKAY, BYE." = Promise = "I'll do my best to keep you safe." Replying = Compliment = "D-don't say something so embarrassing... Thank you though..." = Gift = "I saw something in town and it reminded me of you, so... here." = Love = "I REALLY LIKE YOU, OKAY, BYE." = Promise = "I-I'll do the same!" Children Asking = Concern = "Ah, sweetie, do you need a nap? We can nap together!" = Gift = "Ah, does my little baby need something?" = Story = "This... this might not be the most appropriate question, but... how was life in your timeline?" = Training = "Ahah, do you wanna help me with this thing? I can help you too!" Replying = Concern = "Ah, I'm fine. Please don't worry about me, ahah. That's my job!" = Gift = "Um. Anything you give me is perfect, dear. But don't worry about it." = Story = "A-ah, um... are you hungry? Let's go see if there's anything to eat in the kitchens, shall we?" = Training = "Y-you want to spar with me? I'm not the best... but I'll give it my all. Come at me!" Level Up 0-1 Stats Up "Well, fuck. This won't do." 2-3 Stats Up "I guess this is okay..." 4-5 Stats Up "That's more like it!" 6+ Stats Up "Didn't think I'd make it this far to be honest..." Most Stats Capped "I can't get any better... Is this it for me?" Class Change "M-maybe I'll be more useful now." Armoury Purchase "Please don't; I'm fine, thank you!" Sale "... But it's cool-looking... Can't I keep it?" Forge "Ah, now it will be harder for me to break it!" Barracks Greetings Normal Morning "Morning! Did you sleep well?" Afternoon "Ah... hi, (Avatar)? It's a good time for a nap, I think." Evening "Ah, make sure not to stay up too late, (Avatar)!" Night "... We could stay up together... I won't tell if you don't..." Birthday "... H-happy birthday, (Avatar)..." Married Morning "...... MORNING, I LOVE YOU. 'KAY, BYE." Afternoon "It's nap time! We should nap together, right?" Evening "... Wanna make a pillow fort? You can read in it!" Night "Can I continue the pillow fort?" Birthday "I hope you like chocolate cake!" Roster A cute visitor from another world. Timid both on and off the battlefield, she has a curious knack for making good allies and better friends. Needs to take the most breaks. Born on 25th May. Help Description A kitsune Outrealmer with a knack for finding trouble. Confession "Are ou sure you love me? Like super sure? My heart is yours..." Final Chapter Assisting Robin "As much as I like naps, we've got stuff to do now..." Chrom Defeats Grima "... Can we finally rest now?" Reassuring Robin If Married "I don't know what to say... I'm j-just glad you're still with me..." Robin Defeats Grima "Is crying an option now, 'cause... I-I... I don't feel well..." DLC The Golden Gaffe "*Sob* T-that was all I had... I hope it was worth it... 'Cause I won't hold back!" EXPonential Growth "Stealing is wrong... Why do Risen need veggies anyways? Dp they even eat?!" Infinite Regalia "John probably knows you guys. I'll ask him later... But first, I gotta see what the treasure is! Hehehe..." Death's Embrace "Nope. Nope. Nope." Five-Anna Firefight "... Holy shit, I'm gonna melt. Can we hurry?" Roster Rescue "... Who would even write these things down? When we get that Roster back, I'm gonna destroy it! ... Don't tell Chrom though..." Summer Scramble "*Grumble, grumble*... Stupid sand... even in... *Grumble, grumble* ... Dumb brigands... fighting on vacation... be relaxing... *Grumble, grumble*" Hot-Spring Scramble "I don't think the universe wants us to relax at all... Hopefully I can get some more hot springs time in afterwards..." Battle Dual Support "" Dual Strike "" Dual Guard "" Defeated Enemy "" Partner Defeated Enemy "" Critical "" Healed "" Defeated "" Death Quotes Classic "" Casual "" Trivia * Toni is a fox Laguz, and is the first of this species seen in Fire Emblem. In Fire Emblem Fates: Destiny she is revealed to be related to the Kitsune tribe.